Kyo's Revenge!
by VillainsRule
Summary: Kyo was never always blond with red eyes. He was never always mad and always trying to kill the Autmn and Hayashi Clan. Kyo used to be kind and caring being read to find out what happened in those years. R&R


**Kyo's Revenge!**

Me: Alright my first story that over looks why Kyo is the way he is!

Jade: This might become an all out crossover Ashley doesn't own anything!

Chapter 1: Kyo's Childhood!

"Daddy look at what I made!"

"Not now Kyo!" that was Kyo's father he was named after him making him Kyo Jr.

"But daddy!"

"I said not now!" Kyo yelled

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"Daddy what'd you do that?" Kyo Jr. asked

"Learn to listen boy!"

"*cries*…Daddy that hurt!"

"You'll learn to get use to it! Now go to your room!"

"Okay."

In Kyo's room.

"Why'd he have to kick me! He could've just said he was busy!"

"**You should really get him back for that…..."**

"Who's there?"  
><strong>"It's just me. I am you and you are me."<strong>

"You're me?"

"**I'm the evil part of you. Everyone has one but not like yours."**

"Where are you?"

"**I'm in your heart. I can come out and play if you like."**

"Okay!"

"**This might hurt a bit."  
><strong>"I'll bear it."

"**Okay."**

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"I'm known as Akuma all my friends call me Aku for short!" the boy said he had blonde hair and glowing red eyes.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kyo Zenaku!"

"You look just like me but with blonde hair and red eyes." (A/N Kyo originally had black hair and glowing green eyes)

"Yea when I'm inside of you I look just like you but this is my true form."

"Kyo!"

"Ah we need to hind you!"

"No need."

"What?"

"You're the only one that can see me."

"That makes me feel better."

"Kyo! Who the hell are you talking too!"

"No one just my imaginary friend."

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes."

"Just cuz mom's not with us anymore doesn't mean you can judge me!"

"Shut up it's your fault why she isn't here!" Kyo yelled grabbing his son by the throat Akuma being invisible to others, other then Kyo Jr. kicked Kyo.

"What the hell was that?"

"Leave my master alone!" Akuma said being visible to Kyo.

"Aku…stop he's my father you can't hurt him!"

"But Kyo!" Akuma said

"It's not worth it!"

"He's right cuz you're going to die alongside him!" Kyo yelled still unable to see Akuma.

"What!"

"Don't do it dad! He is me and I am him!"

"So what!"

"NGH Aku get outta here! Save yourself!"

"No I'm not leaving you here to die! What type of sin would I be if I let my master die!"

"Yea!" Kyo Jr. said when Akuma when back inside of him controlling him so he can fight.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelled

"The Sins: Heartless Angel!"

"AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"That takes care of that!"

"Thanks Aku but I can't stay here!"

"I know."

"Let's get outta here."

"Right behind you!"

Nine years later.

"Aw honey look over there."

"Whoa looks like a boy."

"Hey kid you okay?"

"I'm f-finnnneee."

"Hey kid wake up!"

"Let's take him home Drake's always talking about how he wants a brother."

"Right."

"Mom, dad welcome back! Oh mom, dad is it okay if Lexxi stays over?"

"Yes it's fine with us." Sue said

"Great! Hey Lex it's a go." Drake said

"Why is it that those two always want to spend time with each other?"

"Awww c'mon Jen you remember we were like that too."

"UUURRGGHHH!"

"Looks like he's getting curiousness back."

"Ah where am I?"

"You're save what's your name, boy?"

"Kyo. Kyo Zenaku my parents died when I was just a kid."

"Then you can stay here."

"Thank you."

"Hey mom, dad where's the…hey who's the kid?"

"This is your new brother Kyo we found him."

"Cool what's up Kyo!"

"Nothing!"

"I'm Drake the DarkPrince of the Kingdom!"

"Cool I'm the savagery of the Zenaku clan." Kyo said when he realized that this castle had a gothic theme to it.

"That nice you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!"

"What about Lexxi?"

"Oh she'll be coming with us bye!"

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Jen asked

"He is your son."

"Cool a dragon!" Kyo said when the dragon started to back away in fear.

"It's okay Dread he won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Whoa it talked?"

"I really don't like this." Dread said

"Aw c'mon just for to day?"

"No!"

"It's okay I'll go my own way."

"Okay." Drake said when Kyo glided off with him.

"How are you doing that?"

"I dunno!"

"Kids!" Dread murders under his breath.

"Drake!"

"How's my DarkPrincess?"

"Fine at least but I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea and I don't want this baby to die. I think they deserves a life too."

"They?"

"We're having twins!"

"Great!"

Nine Months Later.

"She's beautiful."

"What are we going to name them?"

"How about Jade Mai Autmn?"

"Jade I like it."

"You name our son…"

"Okay Timothy "Timmy" Autmn?"

"Timothy I like it."

"What are you going to tell your parents?"

"I already told them and they kicked me out they said getting pregnant before marriage makes me a whore in God's eyes." (A/N Quote from the book Tricks by Ellen Hopkins)

"They kicked you out? It's my entire fault why did this happen."

"Drake, it's not your fault. It's mine, I didn't want to believe that I was pregnant in till it was too late. I'm sorry."

"Congrats bro!"

"Kyo where's mom and dad?"

"There at home they couldn't make it in time plus on of the dragons got sick."

"You think we can go home?"

"Yea…"

(Some Time Later)

"Hey Jade I really think that Ember girl is cute!"

"Timmy! You scared the crap outta me!" Jade said punching her twin brother in the shoulder.

"Hey I think Ember's pretty cute."

"(lightly blush) So what did you…asked her out?"

"I did."

"What did she say?"

"She's not my type and besides she turned me down."

"Why?"

"Seem she's not interested with guys. She has her eyes set on a girlfriend."

"R-Really?"

"Yea and she told me who."

"Who is she going to ask out?"

"You this Friday after school."

"Really!"

"Jade I'm your twin brother! I would never lie to you! Well not about this."

"Thank that makes me feel so much better." Jade said dryly.

"Well get used to it."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Uncle Kyo we were just talking about girls we like."

"Girls you _too _like?"

"Yea I mean girls and….guys."

"Okay then see you later."

"Bitch that was a close one! Jeez what part of 'I'm not ready to tell them' do you not understand!" Jade yelled

"Ow! Jeez you really need to learn to not punch people, Jade!"

"Shut up!"

"Let's settle this…."

"What's going on in here?"

"Daddy, Jade punched me in the arm twice."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Jade we do not talk like that in this house."

"We were just talking about girls we like." Timmy said

"Girls you _too _like?"

"Yes! Jade's got a date with Ember Hoshi this Friday!"

"Jade is this true?"

"I can't produce the future papa!"

"Why is there something you're not telling us?"

"Okay I'll tell you and mom it but can I invite a friend?"

"Sure."

"Arigato papa!"

"Okay Timmy let's go."

"But dad-"

"No buts!"

"Dad!"

"Timothy Autmn are you defying?"

"No papa."

"Okay let's go!" Drake said walking off holding Timmy by the hair.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Ember!"

"_Jade! What's up?"_

"You want to come over? I want you to meet my parents?"

"_Why?"_

"I really think it's time I tell my parents about my secret and I really think it will be easier to tell them if you were here. I mean we are best friends and we do kinda act like a couple at times…."

"_I'd love you Jade Autmn."_

"Great!"

"Mom, dad I think it's time I told you my secret."

"Oh my God you're not pregnant!"

"What? No I don't let a guy that close to me like that."

"You're not on drugs are you?" Drake asked

"No!" Jade growled then cleared her throat.

"Mom, dad…Timmy's being keeping my secret for awhile…"

"Timmy!"

"It's nothing bad I don't think…." Jade said looking at Ember who nodded.

_It okay just tell them Jade-chan they're your parents_. Ember said telepathy

_But what if they freak!_

_That's for them to decide_.

_Okay wish me luck Ember-chan!_

_Luck._

"Mom, dad I'm a lesbian!" Jade said feeling like a ton of bricks was off her shoulders.

"Jade you had us worried!"

"You're not discussed?"

"Why would we be?"

"That's good to hear."

"See Jade that wasn't so hard."

"I know thanks Ember-chan!"

Down the hallway.

"She's a lesbian!"

"**We can't have our niece be that thing!"**

"Hey being a lesbian ain't that bad."

"**Oh yes it is! And I'm going to prove it!"**

"Aku what are you…AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"**Taking over what should be mine!"**

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Kyo screamed in agony as Akuma took over his body he's black hair turn blonde his green eyes turned red! The once nice Kyo was gone…forever. Akuma took on his indentify.

"That's better that! Fool Kyo should've known better to have becoming my friend! Fact: Never become friends with your sin!" the new Kyo said the evil Kyo…

"Hey Kyo!"  
>"Shut up!"<p>

"What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up or I'll kill Jade and her fucking girlfriend!"

"Ember-chan!"

"Kyo what's gotten into you?"

"Shut up! Kyo's not here anymore the name's Akuma, Aku for short!"

"What!" Timmy took his Keyblade to the gun then hit Kyo on the head he was out cold.

"Run!"

"What's gotten into Kyo?"

"I dunno."

"We better get outta…" Lexxi was cut off when Kyo shot at them. Jade, Ember and Timmy hit their heads not remembering anything. They got adopted Jade and Timmy were adopted by Aiko and Tsubasa and later after the death of Aiko was becoming stepsiblings to Shizuma. Ember got adopted by the Tanakas' and everything kinda got back to normal. Jade and Ember found each other at school and become a couple once again. Timmy found a girlfriend name Samantha. Kyo's new self didn't bother them…well not in till he found a boy that hated her just as much as he did.

"My, my child why so glum?" Kyo asked the boy

"That goggle boy took the girl of my dreams! And I don't want to be by her friends' cuz one of them are Lesbos!"

"What it the name of her friend and may I ask for the girl's name that one of your dreams I mean."

"Rika Nonaka is my dream girl but her friends prevent me to ask her out. Her friends are Jade Hayashi and Ember Tanaka!"

"That it that's the girl!"

"What wrong with her?"

"I dunno child but I can help you get revenge."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kyo Zenaku I'm Jade's uncle."

"I thought she was adopted!"

"She is but I am her real uncle help me and I'll insure you that you will win the heart of Rika Nonaka."

"Okay I'll do!"

"What is your name boy?"

"Ryo Akiyama sir."

"Good you'll be my son I never had."

"Oh I intent to!"

"I like you boy!"

"Ember-chan!"  
>"Jade-chan hey!"<p>

"So my first year of high school and your second year."

"Yea sucks doesn't it?"

"Yea…"

"Hey I heard that your dad got remarried."

"Yea he did…."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"I have a stepsister and we do not get along!"

"Aw Jade-chan how bad can it be?" Ember asked putting her arm around Jade's shoulder. Jade was a little shorter then Ember, Jade rolled up her shirt sleeve to show a huge gage.

"Ooo when did that happen and why didn't you tell me before?"

"A week ago and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Yo Jade!"

"And speak of the devil….Shizuma hi!"

"Hey!"

"What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry I know we didn't get off on the right foot but I think us girls need too stick together!"

"I agree. I mean we are two rich girls going to a public school."

"Why do you want to go to public school?" Shizuma asked

"Cuz when I was at my private one of the guy teachers had me in the class alone he tried to touch my…." Jade said making a face to fell in the blank.

"But if it wasn't for Ember-chan I would've been raped." Jade quickly added.

"You're serous?"  
>"Yea I was the youngest and <em>most sexy <em>girls in the class but I told him that I don't sway that way but he insisted that after he's done I'll be a straight girl again…." Jade said trebling at the memory.

"So that's why my mom wanted me to go with you!"

"Yea…hey where Timmy?"

"Out! With his new girlfriend."

"That boy what twin brother leave his twin sister I thought we were supposed to stick together."

"Heh-heh-heh…."

"What the hell are you laughing at Ember!"

"You!"

"Oh hell nah!" Jade said running after Ember.

"Oh shit!"

"Ember you're going to get!"

"Jade baby wait AAAHHH!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Whoa are you trying to light my hair on fire?"

"Yes!"

"AAAHHH!" Ember yelled climbing a tree.

"You do remember I'm a ninja from the Hidden Sound!"

"Aw shit!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh Jade you're going to kill your girlfriend just cuz she was laughing at you?"

"Shut up I know your girlfriend would do the same!"

"How?"

"I told her."

"Nagisa!"

"I doubt it!"

"Oh you have no idea!"

"Let's do!" Nagisa said

"Yea…Fusion…Fusion….Fusion…HAH!"

"Nagade!" (A/N uhhh now that's one stupid fusion name!)

"Oh hell nah!" Shizuma said climbing the tree with Ember.

"Get your our damn tree!"

"Shut up!"  
>"*sigh* I was really hoping we didn't need to do this." Nagade said using Fire Style on the leaves of the tree Ember and Shizuma jumped off the tree that's when Nagade throw their Keyblades Oblivkeeper, Oblivion, No Name, <em>and X<em>-blade.

"Dammit!"

"Now we've got you!" Nagisa said when Jade released the fusion.

"I don't wanna die! I wanted a make a family with you Jade-chan!" Ember said with mercy. Jade put her Keyblade to Ember's neck, Ember thinking that her own girlfriend was going to kill her. Jade kissed Ember on the lips.

"What the-"

"You really didn't think I was going to kill you now did you?"

"You scared the crap outta me!"

"That's what you get!"

"Where the hell did you come from, Nagisa?"

"Teleporting,"

"I hate these damn ninja."

"You hate me?" Jade said innocently.

"No I said I hate ninja."

"You hate me I am a ninja from the Sound!"

"Wait I didn't mean it like that what I mean to say was the ninja are weak."

"You think I'm weak!"

"Wait that didn't come out right!"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Jade-chan!" Ember said just as she was going to run after Jade when Shizuma put a hand in front of her.

"Let her go."

"Fine."

"Hey Em it's your fault you said that you hate ninja then you say they're weak knowing that Jade is one of the ninjas you're talking about I expected it."

"Nagisa!"  
>"What me and Jade become friends at first sight?"<p>

"Okay…"

"AAAHHH!"

"Wasn't that Jade?"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"OMFG it is!"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm your uncle Jade, Kyo!"

"Kyo…Kyo….Kyo…..Kyo…" Jade said when her head started to hurt.

"You're not him I may not be able to remember my parents but I remember him he had…..AARRGGHH….black hair….and…AARRGGHH….glowing green eyes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You're wrong!"

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"Get away from her!"

"Jade remember how your mother dead!"

"She was killed in a car accent…."

"Wrong! I'll tell you a little secret….I killed your mother!"

"What!"

"I killed Aiko!"

"Murder!"

"She was my mother!"

"J-Jade!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Whoa!"

**"Kyo you change a lot you used to be a kind and caring being now you're a murder and a devil! You're going to pay for what you've done!"**

"Heh…..eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh!"

_"Jade don't do it!"_

_ "K-Kyo?"_

_ "Yea it's me but what in front of you isn't me that my sin! Akuma he took over my body!"_

_ "What do I do?"_

_ "Go inside me and kill from the inside you can save me!"_

_ "Alright!"_

"Jade!"

Will Jade stop this new Kyo or will she just end up killing both Kyo and Akuma? Find out in the next chapter of Kyo's Revenge!


End file.
